


Powerless

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Fluff, Keith is a good bro, LancexShiroxLance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Switch Shiro, Threesome, Top Lance (Voltron), galra - Freeform, happy end, technically its a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Lance gets duplicated by a Galra's weapon. Everything would be fine, more or less, if Lance squared wouldn't be double the tease than usual.Shiro has a hard time- but he loves it.





	Powerless

The Galra were a species, which invented new weapons and techniques on an almost daily basis. They were dangerous and unpredictable. They threw the Paladins out of their loop.   
  
But right now, Shiro didn't know what exactly they had wanted to achieve with their most recent invention.   
  
“Guys, I'm fine!” Lance repeated for the third time, crossing his arms.   
  
“I'm the same as ever, you don't have to treat me like an alien” the other Lance said as he pouted.   
  
Yeah- The other Lance.   
  
The beam of the cannon had hit the whole team as they had formed Voltron. Nothing had happened, except for the fact that there were now two Lances.   
  
He acted as one, there were no behavioral differences, no evil side or good side, no visible differences. He just had gotten duplicated.   
  
“Well- seems like we can't do much.” mused Coran, still flitting around the two identical figures.   
  
“Physically, you're healthy, no pain and no discomfort. As well as mentally, so, we merely have to wait for the thing to resolve itself. ” he concluded and backed away, giving the two Lances some space.   
  
The Lance on the right huffed.   
  
“Don't worry guys, I won't suddenly blow up on you.” the Lance on the left said, and Shiro sighed. Yeah, he didn't believe that either, but they couldn't just let this rest and wait for something else to happen.   
  
And he wanted _his_ boyfriend back. The _one_. Not two.   
  
“There's no use mulling it over” Pidge concluded as she poked the left Lance in the ribs, who   
squealed slightly. He even was ticklish at the right places.   
  
“Let's just go eat something, the fight tired us all out.” grumbled Keith and moved past them to the kitchen, his fists were clenched. Shiro followed him, maybe they could talk for a bit.   
  
“Two Lances. I don't know how I am going to survive this one. ” Keith mumbled with a slight grin as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. Lance and Keith actually got along a lot better than they did a few months ago. Being confined in an alienship in space kind of forced them to go along. And there was probably the fact, that Lance and his foster brother were a couple.   
  
“You are going to survive. Don't be dramatic. ” Shiro chuckled, but his smile was tight.   
  
“Hey, you're gonna survive as well.” the red paladin mumbled, looking up at him. “It's gonna take a bit to get used to, but he still loves you and he doesn't want to be treated differently.” he added, softly and Shiro nodded. Yeah, he just- he didn't even knew for himself what he was so afraid of, he just didn't know how to approach him.   
  
And he was supposed to be the fearless leader.   
  
Shiro sighed and sat on one of the chairs, while Keith readied two bowls of food goo.   
“Don't overthink it, Lance will probably behave like always and there won't be a problem or something.” Keith mumbled and sat down next to him, holding out the bowl, which Shiro gladly took.   
  
“That's the problem, I think. I can't think of those two as one- so I can't treat him normally. ” he confessed, burying his head in his metal hand. He was screwed. Who knew how long Lance was going to be- duplicated?   
  
He heard Keith sigh next to him but before he could say something, the rest of the paladins joined them in the room, Lances voice sounding twice, in two different conversations.   
  
This was going to be fun.   
  
The meal was louder than usual. Shiro discovered that Lance squared also meant square the jokes and square the puns. He loved this boy, but sometimes it was overkill. He sighed and threw Keith a glance, who bit his lip, trying not to laugh outwardly at Shiros slightly desperate gaze.   
  
Enough for today.   
  
He stood up, his bowl clattering and interrupting the talks on the table as the team looked at him questioningly.   
  
“I'm going to bed, it has been a difficult day.” he mumbled, avoiding the gazes of the two Lances as he turned around and fled the room, leaving behind deafening silence.   
  
He couldn't care less right now.   
  
He just wanted to sleep, to forget everything that had happened during the day, the confusing weapon, the loss of his boyfriend- his eyes widened. What if this had been the purpose of the weapon?   
  
Everyone of them had been hit. But only Lance had shown drastic changes- what if the weapon had been built to-   
  
“Shiro!” Lances voice made him flinch and he turned around, eyes averted guiltily. Lance didn't deserve to be treated like that, he couldn't change his own predicament.   
  
“Hey, babe, are you alright?” he asked softly, his hand finding Shiros cheek and caressing it. Shiro subconsciously leaned into it, the touch familiar and comforting, just like _always_. He didn't deserve this  beautiful boy.   
  
“You can tell me.” Lance said, but this time, his voice came from behind Shiro and he flinched. The problem still was there. Two more arms found his body, hugging him from behind. The touch was warm and comforting as well, just as familiar as the first one.   
  
“Did you get hurt?” the Lance behind him asked, and the other one continued. “Are you feeling sick” and Shiro couldn't take it. He pushed both of them away, careful but still firm.   
  
“I'm fine- It's just-” he couldn't even say it. He took another step back.   
  
“I need some time- you-” he gnawed on his lip, he wouldn't tell Lance it was because of him, he didn't deserve that.   
  
But it was too late, Lance had heard the one word and his still raised arms sank. _Both_ of their still raised arms sank, and  Shiro averted his gaze again.   
  
“Oh- that's why.” Lance mumbled, dryly.   
  
“Well, you see- I can't just leave you moping like that.” said Lance number two and walked towards Shiro, a sly grin on his lips, Lance number one following him.   
  
“I'm the same as before, 'kashi. You just wont believe it. ” he whispered, pressing Shiro against the wall as his long fingers trailed along his jawline.   
  
“But I'll just give you some- hm, let's call it, muscle- memory” the other one joined Lance as his hands raked up and down Shiros upper body.   
  
“Let's take it to the bedroom.” chuckled one of them, and if one Lance was irrrestible, two of them were an unstoppable force. So Shiro didn't protest much as they hauled him off to his bedroom. Lance punched in the code, which he, of course, knew and they stepped into the darkened room.   
  
“What about the others.” gasped Shiro as a warm mouth found his neck and his thoughts almost flew out his brain.   
  
“What about them? It's normal that I joinyou when you go to sleep. ” mumbled Lance, sucking a mark into his skin and Shiro moaned. His hand slapped over his mouth. He wasn't turned on!   
  
“Ah~ 'kashi, you like that?” Lance asked, looking up at him with dark blue eyes. Shiro tried to jumble some words together, but another pair of warm lips found his neck and he moaned again. He had completely forgotten about the second Lance, which sucked another purple mark in his skin.   
  
“Lance-” Shiro gasped, tilting his head subconsciously.   
  
“Hm- getting impatient?” he asked, hands finding the hems of Shiros shirt and wrenching it off in one go.   
  
“Thats better” came from behind and Shiro keened as the Lance in front of him licked square over his nipple. His pectorals and nipples were extremely sensitive, which only had gotten worse after he had started working out.   
  
Lance, of course, _loved_ it.   
  
Shiro didn't even register than they were moving until his knees bumped against his bed, all three of them were too deep into kissing and sucking marks in each others bodies, moans and small gasps filling the small room.   
  
He felt fingers fumbling on his zipper, he wasn't sure whose one they were, but he supposed it didn't matter. They belonged to Lance, either way.   
  
Finally, after Shiros pants were discarded and Lances as well (both of theirs), they climbed on the bed, which was, admittedly, a bit small for three people.   
  
“So, 'kashi, do you want to fuck me?” asked the Lance in front of him, smiling slyly. He knew how to rile him up. Shiro didn't answer, instead, he pushed Lance down, so he laid on his back, stark naked and legs spread.   
  
“But only if _I_ get to fuck _you_.” whispered Lance from behind as his hand traveled down his spine and between his  asscheeks. Shiros hips bucked.   
  
He was fully hard, how did that happen? How did they lose track of reality and time that fast? How had he lost to Lances charm that fast?   
  
Probably because it was Lance.   
  
The feather- light touch on Shiros hole made him moan wantonly, his legs spread wider.   
  
“Open your eyes” whispered the voice from behind and Shiro complied, mewling softly as he saw how the Lance in front of him began preparing himself.   
  
“Don't you want to help him?” the sultry voice continued and the black paladin could only nod _helplessly_. He wanted to touch him, both of them, leave bruises, _claim, kiss,_ _fuck_ -   
  
He whined.   
  
“Beg for it-” Lances slender brown arms encircled Shiros own, he didn't restrain him, he just let him feel his skin and warmth and he moaned softly. So this was how they were going to do it today.   
  
He squirmed slightly, breathlessly, and kept watching Lance for a few more seconds, until he couldn't take it anymore.   
  
“ _Please_ , Sir- let me touch him, let me help him!” he blurted out desperately, fingers itching to feel the hot skin, the pulse beneath it, the muscles.   
  
“Very well, but just because you asked so nicely.” Lance whispered and let go of his hands, reverting his own attention to Shiros ass. “Time for me to prepare you.” the grin in his voice was clearly audible and Shiro flinched slightly as the warm finger propped at his hole.   
  
“'kashi, concentrate on me” whispered the other Lance, legs still spread and almost fully stretched. He looked up at Shiro with a gentle, expectant smile.   
  
Shiro finally leant down and kissed Lance on the mouth, just like how he loved it, deep and slow. Lance moaned and rutted his ass against Shiro impatiently.   
  
“Come on, touch me- fuck me!” he demanded, spreading his legs even impossibly wider and he finally caved. Another quick check, whether Lance actually was stretched enough, and his dick slipped in the deep heat of Lance.   
  
He flung his head back and moaned. It was perfect, just like always.   
  
“We're not done.” mumbled Lance while he kissed his shoulder blade and Shiro whined in anticipation. He was stretched, it had only been a few hours since Lance had fucked Shiro last, but of course he wanted to tease him.   
  
“Come on, Lance-” he gasped, he barely could stop himself from moving, but his boyfriend had to drag it out.   
  
“What was that, Takashi?” Lance asked as he bit into his neck, the tip of his dick teasing at his entrance.   
  
“Please fuck me, Sir!” Shiro moaned loudly, uncaring whether the rest of the crew could hear him. He burned, his muscles were taunt, he was breathless and felt like just at the tip of an endless fall.   
  
“That's right-” whispered Lance and pounded home, immediately adapting to an unforgiving rhythm. Shiro keened, his metal hand buried itself in the bedsheets, while the other one left bruises on Lances skin.   
  
It was an unreal experience. Getting fucked by Lance, while he himself fucked Lance. Both felt the same as always, both knew exactly which buttons to push and what made him crazy.   
  
It was perfect.   
  
“Ah 'kashi! I'm close” Lance mewled, back arched and hands balled into the pillow.   
  
“Me too-” came from behind, a fiery kiss was dropped on the nape of his neck.   
  
Shiro could only moan brokenly. It was too much, both sensations from both ends. His knees buckled slightly as he felt himself approaching his climax.   
  
“Come on, I want to make you come first” whispered Lance and clenched his hole around Shiros dick. “I've been so good, right, _daddy_?”   
  
Shiro gasped, hips pounding into Lance violently.   
  
“Yeah, but you were a good boy as well.” moaned Lance as he slapped Shiros ass and this combination made him come undone.   
  
He threw his head back, legs giving out, and keened as he spilled into Lances warmth. He could vaguely feel how Lance came in him as well, and the other Lance clenched and shuddered around him, spilling all over the sheets.   
  
Gasps and pants filled the room and Shiro whispered a broken “The fuck did just happen. ”    
  
After that, everything else was hazy. He remembered one Lance disappearing in the bathroom and returning with a damp cloth. He saw, like in a bizarre dream, how the Lances kissed each other, grinning. Then a soft “I love you 'kashi” and then he was gone.   
  
– – – – –   
  
Mornings usually were hectic. Either they had to defend some planets, or Allura made them train. So when Shiro woke up, sore and still exhausted, he wondered if he had forgotten something.   
  
He usually didn't wake up by himself.   
  
He hummed, relaxing a bit. Maybe Allura had given them a day off. He turned around, snuggling closer to the warm, slender boy lying next to him.   
  
The one?   
  
Hadn't there been two of him?   
  
He gradually opened his eyes, but there really was only one Lance, snuggling against him and snoring softly.   
  
Just like every other morning.   
  
He hummed softly, maybe it all had been a dream? Nah, his body felt pretty bruised and the moans and touches most definitely weren't part of a dream.   
  
Lance yawned softly and stretched, after a few seconds his baby blues looked up at Shiro.   
  
He was gorgeous.   
  
“Morning 'kashi” he mumbled, kissing the inside of his wrist.   
  
“Seems like everything is normal again?” he chuckled and yawned again. “It was odd. I felt everything he felt, we were the same. I fucked you, but you also fucked me. ” he grinned his saucy grin and Shiro huffed bemusedly.   
  
“Hungry?” Lance asked, already scrambling up to search for his clothes and Shiro nodded. He was pretty hungry.   
  
As the two of them walked to the kitchen, where the voices of the other paladins already resounded, Shiro thought back to the weapon of the Galra.   
  
He had it figured out. It had been a weapon against the leader of Voltron, against the black paladin. It gave him his greatest weakness.   
  
Lance. Lance was his greatest weakness. He'd die for him.   
  
He had pulled back, he had distanced himself from the human he loved the most.   
  
But Lance, beautiful, strong, caring and loving Lance, had turned the whole thing right around and had given him double the love.   
  
And so, the weapon had been useless.   
  
Shiro squeezed Lances hand softly, who threw him a smile, and then they joined the rest of the team at their late breakfast.


End file.
